A Reason To Give Thanks
by aks- s
Summary: Donna cooks, Josh invites people when he shouldn't, and no one is being subtle with the flirting. [Complete]
1. I

**Title: **A Reason to Give Thanks.

**Authors:** Yana, Sharon, Julia, Christine and Cath

**Spoilers: **Anything up to now, just to be safe

**Disclaimers:** We all love these guys, but unfortunately, not a one of us owns them. That honor belongs to AS and Co.

**Archive:** Yes to the JDFF Challenge Archive.

**Feedback:** Greatly appreciated by all of us! I'll forward along anything that gets sent to us to the other authors :)

**Authors** **Notes:** This was our response to the November challenge set by JDFF.  The basic premise of which can be found on their site for anyone interested, but the main point, was to get together with some friends and do a Round Robin, and of course, you know, have it set around Thanksgiving.  So, the five of us got together, had some great conversations, which tended to wonder off the point many times, but eventually, this is what we came up.  

**Enjoy**!

**A** **Reason** **to** **Give** **Thanks**.

**Chapter 1 by Christine.**

~*~

"Hey, Donna, can I see you for a minute?" CJ asked as she cast a furtive look around the bullpen. No one seemed to be paying any attention to her, so she took the younger woman's arm and started to steer her across the bullpen.

Donna stumbled as she rushed to keep up with her long strides. As she was pushed unceremoniously into the Press Secretary's office, she looked at CJ curiously and asked, "What's going on?"

CJ closed the door and leaned back against it, breathing a sigh of relief. "I need your help."  
"I gathered that much," she said dryly. 

It was a slow week in the White House – no major bills were being voted on and most of the staff had already left for the holidays.  Just this morning Toby had said his goodbyes and headed for Brooklyn with Andy, to spend the long Thanksgiving weekend with his family. He'd been ordered to go by the President himself, after Bartlet had heard of his impending fatherhood. It was rumored that Leo had breathed a huge sigh of relief as soon as he had signed out at the gate.  

As far as Donna knew, Josh and Sam were still behaving, so CJ wouldn't require her help planning retaliation for any of their schemes. Besides, CJ rarely needed help in that area, especially when it came to dealing with those whom she affectionately called her "Idiot Boys." 

"Well… you know it's time for the President to pardon a turkey again, correct? So I have to pick either Ethelbert or Bob." She waved her hand about, assuming that Donna would already be familiar with the yearly set-up.

"Yes."

"I forgot the song," CJ admitted sheepishly.

"The song?"

"The pilgrim song. You know the one – something about gathering, blessing. Oh, I don't know – that damn children's song! I need to know it so I can pretend to sing it with Mrs. Murphy's third grade class."

"Pretend? Shame on you CJ." Donna clucked her tongue at her.

"Donna! Forget the pretending. I need the words," CJ begged her.  
"To 'We Gather Together'?"

"Yes! That's the one," she exclaimed.

"And you need to learn the words again so you can pretend to sing with Mrs. Murphy's class."

"Yes."

Donna smiled indulgently at her. "I'd be happy to teach you, CJ. Five-thirty at the usual place?" she asked as she started to leave.

"Perfect!"

"You're buying."

*

When she got to the coffee shop, CJ was already there, two steaming cups in front of her. Donna slid into the seat opposite her and took a grateful sip.

"Did Josh give you a hard time about leaving?"

"Not really. I just set the report about livestock subsidies in front of him and told him it needed to be done tonight. His eyes glazed over and I made my escape," she confessed. She eyed the rich confection sitting in front of CJ. "Raspberry chocolate cheesecake?"

"A woman after my own heart. I got two forks. Have some." She pushed the plate across and Donna took a bite.

"Mmm."

"So. The words?"  
"Right here." Donna took a neat stack of colored index cards from her purse and set them in front of CJ. 

CJ glanced at them briefly, and then stashed them in her coat pocket. "Thank you! I owe you big time."

"I'll remind you of that the next time I need to get Josh for something."

"Payback's a bitch," CJ laughed.

Donna responded with a classic 'Josh' smirk. "It certainly is."

"Are we still having our lost souls Thanksgiving dinner at his place?"

"Yes, it's all set."

"Remind me again why we're having it there?"

"Have you _seen_ his kitchen? Seriously, CJ, for a man who can't cook, his kitchen is a piece of art. It may be a hassle to drag everything over there, but the chance to cook in that kitchen was too good to pass up." Donna paused to take another bite of cheesecake and added, "Plus, his mom's still in Europe, and I think he misses not spending the holidays with her."

"Yeah." CJ stabbed her own fork into the cheesecake. "I remember the first time I couldn't be with my family for a major holiday. It was tough." 

"How is your dad doing?"

"He's got his good days and bad days. My brothers and their wives and all the kids are converging at his house for dinner," she sighed wistfully.

"And you're going to miss not being there with all of them."

"Yeah. It's the price we pay for serving at the pleasure of the President." She sighed again and then changed the subject. "What about you? What's the Moss clan doing for Thanksgiving?"

"They're spreading out this year – my sister and her family are going to her in-laws and my folks are going to my Aunt Gertrude's. So I'm not really missing anything." She waved her fork over the last bite of cake. "May I?"  
"Go ahead." CJ took another long sip of coffee. "What do I need to bring for dinner?"

"Dessert."

"Mrs. Smith's finest, ok?"

"Perfect." They stood up and gathered their things, preparing to go back to the White House.

"What's everyone else bringing?" CJ asked as they walked down the street, holding their coats closed tight against the cold November breeze.

"Sam told me he's bringing an opening course, but won't tell me what it is. Just that it's an old New England recipe." 

CJ groaned. "Oh, God! I'm almost afraid to ask. I'm not sure I trust Sam to cook any more than I trust Josh."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Josh," Donna chuckled. "He made it clear that his sole contribution to the dinner was the location. And beer. I think he has visions of women waiting on him hand and foot while he enjoys the football game."  
"Well, he's got a tough lesson to learn if he thinks that," she snorted.

"Other than that, I think everything is covered," Donna continued. "Ainsley volunteered to bring side dishes. And I've got the turkey and stuffing and cranberries." 

They had just crossed the threshold into the warm foyer when a bellow from Operations assaulted their ears.

"Donna!"

She rolled her eyes at the sound of her name. "No rest for the weary," she complained. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Nine a.m.," CJ confirmed, turning away to head for her office.

Donna squared her shoulders and then went to find out what her mean boss-who-makes-her-work-holidays wanted.

*

To be continued in part two.


	2. II

**A** **Reason** **to** **Give** **Thanks**

**Chapter** **2 by Cath**

**For** **disclaimers**, **notes**, **and** **authors**, **see** **part** **one**.

*

"So you'll be at my place at eight o'clock tomorrow morning?" Josh asked as Donna prepared to leave the West Wing for the night. 

"Yup, bright and early.  I can't believe you're letting me go now," she teased. 

"It's going to be a long and lonely evening," he replied, smirking.  "But I'm sure I'll cope."

She grinned.  "See you tomorrow.  And remember, don't touch a thing in the kitchen until I get there, okay?"

"You don't trust me?" Josh asked, feigning innocence.

"Hell, no!" she threw over her shoulder as she left his office. 

He smiled to himself.  Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.  But for now, he was going to meet Congressman Skinner at a bar.

*

The buzzer announcing Donna's arrival went off five minutes before eight.  Josh took her coat and she wasted no time making her way into the kitchen.

"It's not going to be a problem to cook for six instead of five, is it?" he called as he followed her.

"Who's six?" Donna asked as she began opening Josh's cupboards to find them stocked with the groceries she'd purchased several days earlier.

"Danny.  I saw him at the hotel last night when I was meeting with Matt," Josh answered as he leaned against the counter and watched her, making sure to keep out of her way.

"Danny?  You mean Danny, formerly of the White House Press corps and now…" She faltered.  "What the hell is he doing now anyway?"

"He just flew into DC to cover the post-election interviews for the Post," Josh told her.  "And yes, that Danny."

Donna swatted him over the head.  "You invited Danny!"

"Ow!  That hurt!"  He rubbed his head.  "Yes, I invited Danny," he confirmed, wondering why she felt the need to hit him.

"Don't you think that's a little, you know, presumptuous?" she asked, glaring at him.  "CJ's coming!"

"No, what difference does it make?"  He frowned.  "CJ likes him."

"Josh, they almost had a, a thing!"

"There's football, and beer, and Donna – a thing?"

"They almost… kissed," she told him.

He still didn't get it.  "So?"

"So, don't you think it might be awkward?"

"Why?" he asked.

"You really are an idiot!" she huffed.

"Look, it'll be fine.  He'll be watching the game while all you women are in the kitchen," he reasoned.

Donna's eyes widened.  "Excuse me?"

"And then after dinner he's gonna fall asleep like the rest of us."  He only realized his mistake regarding the women cooking when he saw the look on Donna's face.

She took the opportunity to swat him over the head again.  "That's it!  You get to put the stuffing in!"

"Donna, no!  That's gross!"  He eyed the turkey warily.

"Too bad, bird boy," she smirked.

He grasped frantically for an excuse.  "I don't think you're supposed to cook the stuffing in the turkey, anyway.  What do the instructions on the box say?"

She thrust the box in his face.  "They say to stuff the bird, pumpkin patch."  She folded her arms and leaned back against the counter beside him, a smile on her face.

Josh groaned.

*

"That's right Josh, you have to slip your hand in gently..."

"Are you sure you don't want to do this?" he asked, his hand half inside the dead turkey.

"Very sure," Donna said cheerfully.  "It's much more fun to watch."

"This feels so weird.  Almost obscene," he commented.  "In fact, it's kinda like…"  He stopped.

"Keep your twisted fantasies to yourself, okay?" she replied with a wry smile.  He finished stuffing the turkey and made a dramatic point of washing his hands thoroughly to get rid of any imagined entrails.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now the turkey goes in the oven."  She lifted the turkey into the roasting pan, then stared at it for a few moments, almost contemplative.

"I wonder how Ethelbert's getting along without Bob," she pondered aloud.

"Ethelbert and Bob?" Josh asked.

"The turkeys," she informed him.  "Ethelbert got pardoned and Bob… well, that's another story."

Josh rolled his eyes.  "What kind of dumb-ass name is Ethelbert, anyway?"

"I had an ex-boyfriend called Ethelbert!"

"Well, what kind of girl dates a guy named Ethelbert?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows.  "Do you want to be wearing the giblets?" she warned, grabbing the bag and waving it in front of his face.  He ducked, grinning, then gave her a small shove back towards the turkey.

She gave him a mock evil grin over her shoulder, then put the turkey in oven and washed her hands. 

"What's next?" he asked.

"Vegetables," Donna announced, handing him a large bag of carrots.  "Peel," she instructed.  Josh groaned again.

*

It was after eleven when Danny arrived.  "I hope I'm not too late," he said to Josh as he entered the apartment.  He noticed the lack of people.  "Or too early, for that matter."  He glanced at his watch.  "You said eleven, right?  I can come back later if you're not ready."

"It's fine, Danny," Donna said as she emerged from the kitchen.  "Everyone else is just, well, late."

"I come bearing gifts," Danny said, holding up a pack of beer and a box of chocolates.  "Josh said you were going to cook but I figured he wouldn't have told you he'd invited me and I decided you couldn't kick a guy out if he brings gifts."

Donna laughed.  "It's no problem, but thanks anyway."

"Would you like a drink?" Josh offered after inviting Danny to take a seat.

"Sure, I'll have a beer."

"I will too," Donna called out as she went back to the kitchen.

The buzzer went again and shortly afterwards Sam entered.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" he greeted.  "Danny?! What are you doing here?"

"I was told that there would be food, beer and football," Danny replied.  He held up the can of beer.  "I've got the beer, now I'm just waiting for the food and football."

"Beer, Sam?" Josh asked.

Sam nodded, "Want to take this through to the kitchen?" he asked, holding up a container.

"What is it?" Josh questioned.

"Pumpkin soup – special recipe."

"Right," Josh replied.  He took it through to the kitchen and returned with the beer.  "Take a seat," he told Sam.  He turned the TV on, found a station showing the football game, and flopped down on the couch.

"Josh!" Donna called from the kitchen.

"What?" he called back.

"You've not finished mashing the potatoes!"

Josh sighed.  "Enjoy the game," he said, returning to the kitchen.

*

About twenty minutes later CJ arrived.  She was slightly shocked to see Danny sitting in the living room.  Upon confirming that Josh was responsible, she dragged him to the empty guest bedroom.

"Why the hell did you invite him?!" she demanded, hitting him on the side of the head.

"Because he had nowhere else to go.  Besides, I thought you liked him!"  She hit him again.  "Ow!  You've already hit me once!  Donna has too!" he complained.

"Good!  I doubt she did it hard enough!"  CJ glared at him.

"What do you want me to do?  Throw him out?" Josh asked.

"That's not the point.  In future, tell me before you do something like this!"

The door buzzer went.  "I'd better go get that," Josh said, looking for a quick escape.

"In future, you will tell me before you do something like this!" CJ repeated.

"Yes, yes, I'll tell you," Josh replied.  "Now can I go?"

CJ opened the door and let him escape, ignoring the questioning looks from Danny and Sam.

"Ainsley, hi," Josh greeted as she entered.

"Hello everyone.  I'm just going to take this through to the kitchen," she said, indicating the plates and containers she was holding.

"What've you brought?" Sam asked.

"Pumpkin soup and Rocky Mountain Oysters," she replied as she headed for the kitchen.

"She brought pumpkin soup!" Sam protested.

"So?" Josh asked.

"I brought soup.  I can't believe she brought soup!"

"She also brought Rocky Mountain Oysters," CJ smirked.

"Is seafood traditional?" Josh asked.

"Ah, you'll just have to try them," CJ commented.  She grinned.  "You'll love them."

*

To be continued in part three. 


	3. III

**A** **Reason** **to** **Give** **Thanks**

**Chapter** **3 by Julia**

**For** **disclaimers**, **notes**, **and** **authors**, **see** **part** **one**.

*

"We're ready to start eating?"

"Almost," replied Donna.

"Good, because you're about to taste pumpkin soup the way it was meant to be."

"'The way it was meant to be' where, exactly?  In a Gap commercial?" Ainsley asked from across the room, earning a glare from Sam.

"You laugh now, but as soon as you taste this you will be converted."

"Oh, yes.  I'm sure your soup will just melt away my free will.  I'll be off to join the Democratic Party tomorrow."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Sam smiled, backing into the kitchen to finish the preparation of his piece de resistance as Ainsley continued to help Donna set the table.

"Those two are really…" commented Danny to Josh discretely.

"You're telling me," he agreed, watching Ainsley try not to look like she was watching Sam.  She was not having much success.

Josh also noticed that Danny's gaze wandered frequently to CJ in the living room.  Invariably, his distraction was accompanied by Donna gesturing harshly at Josh, he assumed to remind him to apologize to Danny.

Josh decided to pull Danny aside and get it over with.  "Look," he started.  "I'm really sorry if this is uncomfortable, or anything."

"I'm sorry?"

"Having dinner with someone who, you know, you almost had a thing with."

"A thing?"

"Yeah, you know… a thing."

"Josh, don't worry about it.  I'm glad you still consider me a good enough friend to invite—wait.  Did CJ say something?"

"No?"

"CJ's still talking about me?  Well, this is interesting."

"I did not say that."

"You implied it."

"No.  And if anyone asks, I'll deny it."

"Afraid for your safety?"

"Yes," Josh answered seriously.

"Damn," came a sudden curse from the kitchen, interrupting the conversations.  "Uh, Josh?"  Sam poked his head out of the kitchen.  "I seem to have lost some of my supplies.  Where's your saffron?"  Ainsley raised her eyebrow and gave the others in the room a questioning look.

"I don't have any."

"Yes you do.  It's in the spice rack in the left-hand cupboard above the stove behind all the poultry seasoning."

"That's really quite freakish," Sam commented as everyone in the room continued to look at Donna, including Josh, who seemed somewhat surprised that she knew that.

"Spend much time over here?" CJ joked.

"Would you prefer I let Josh do Thanksgiving on his own?" countered Donna.

"Hey!  I am doing Thanksgiving."

"Josh, you stuffed the turkey.  And you whined the whole time," Donna mentioned as they sat down around the table.

"Poultry guts, Donna."

"It's called the giblets.  You use it to make the gravy."

"No.  Under no circumstance will I eat anything that was not on the Pilgrim's table."

"They did eat giblet gravy," Danny pointed out helpfully.

"Well, still… it's organ meat."

"Don't worry.  I made you some nice packaged gravy."

"Powdered gravy?  The next thing you'll say is that you've got canned cranberry sauce," Ainsley said with a distasteful look on her face.

"What's wrong with that?"

"No wonder Donna knows your kitchen better than you do."

"Can we eat now?" CJ asked.

"I'm ready," said Donna.  "I think we're just waiting on Sam."

As if on cue, Sam came into the dining room.  With a grand gesture he set the container on the table.  Everyone took their seats and Ainsley began ladling out her soup.  

"This is excellent," Danny observed.

"Try mine.  Believe me, it's amazing," Sam insisted, hurrying to fill Josh's bowl before Ainsley could get to him

Josh took a spoonful of Sam's soup, his eyes widening.  CJ choked back a laugh as Josh tried to swallow it.

"What the hell is in this?"

"Pumpkin."

"That smells different than Ainsley's," observed Danny.

"It's probably the saffron."

Ainsley laughed.  "What made you think that would work?"

"Kellie said that's the way Wolfgang Puck makes it."

"Who's Kellie?"

Sam mumbled something quietly.

"I'm sorry?  We couldn't hear you."

"She's the spice technician at the gourmet shop."  As Ainsley's snorted, he asked, "How do you know that's not the way it's supposed to be made?"

"Saffron is very expensive," she mused.  "Kellie the sales girl convinced you to buy the largest container they had, didn't she?"

"Buying in bulk is more economical," Sam said sullenly.

"Here, Josh.  Try some of mine," Ainsley offered.

"No thanks.  I'm fine."  He pushed the bowl over in front of Sam, who still seemed perplexed at how his soup could have gone so horribly wrong.

"Maybe it just needs some more--"

"No," said Josh, shaking his head insistently.

Undaunted, Sam picked up the bowl of soup and headed back into the kitchen.  The conversation at the table had barely gotten started again when they all heard a loud crash, followed by a small "oops."

"And this is why I never do holidays at my house," muttered Josh, reaching over for some of the other hors d'oeuvres, when Dona reached over and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't," she whispered.

"What?"

"You don't want to eat that."

"Why not?  I like seafood."

"Those aren't seafood."

"What are they then?"

"Cow testicles," CJ interrupted with barely contained laughter.  Josh dropped the food like it had suddenly become electrified, as everyone else laughed.

Finally Sam came out of the kitchen, sporting a nasty stain down the front of his shirt.  "I'm pretty sure there's nothing left to be done for my soup.  What's so funny?"

"We just told Josh what the Rocky Mountain oysters he was eating actually were," Danny piped up, at which point Ainsley mumbled "They're really good if you give them a chance."

"Oh.  You probably shouldn't do that.  Organ meat has so much cholesterol."

"Can we just get to the normal food?" Josh asked.

"We're still eating our soup, Josh."

"Great," Josh muttered settling down in his chair for what he predicted would be a long meal.

*

To be continued in part four


	4. IV

**A** **Reason** **to** **Give** **Thanks**

**Chapter** **4** **by** **Sharon**

**For** **disclaimers,** **notes,** **and** **authors,** **see** **part** **one.**

*

"Wait!"

"Donna," Josh whined.  "What now?  I would like to, you know, eat while it's still Thanksgiving and the food is actually hot."

"We need to say thanks before we eat."

"We've already had the soup.  Can't this wait until _after_ we've eaten?"

Ignoring his wishes, Donna continued, "Josh, do you want to start?"

"Donna," Josh continued to whine.

"Joshua," Donna mimicked, "We have to say thanks Josh; it's Thanksgiving.  You don't have anything to be thankful for?"  Donna pouted.

"I have plenty to be thankful for," he said sincerely, but then added, "And I'll have even more to be thankful for after I've finished eating."

Donna chose to disregard Josh's whinging and instead turned to Sam.  "Sam, why don't you start?"

"Um, well… I'm thankful for absent friends and for the new, and wonderful additions that are about to grace our presence," Sam smiled, thinking of Toby and Andi. 

"I'm thankful for Grandma Hayes Pumpkin Soup and Donna, for her culinary skills, for making this delicious food," Ainsley stated, while Donna beamed as everyone agreed, and Josh gave her a proud look.

"Surprise, surprise, she's thankful for food," Sam muttered good-naturedly, looking at said pumpkin soup and silently cursing Kellie, the food technician.

"I'm thankful for my Pulitzer," Danny piped up.

CJ smack him over the head.  "You can't be thankful for that."

"Why not?"

"Because you won it three years ago.  You have to say thanks for something that happened this year, fish boy."

"CJ, it's a hard prize to win, I'll be thankful for that for years to come," he defended with a grin.  CJ glared at him while others at the table couldn't stop themselves from chuckling.  "Actually," Danny said after the chuckles died down, "I'm grateful for goldfish crackers and Gail."

CJ blushed.  Sam grinned looking at a confused Ainsley, "I'll explain later," he said in her ear.  Donna had to kick Josh under the table to restrain him from making the comment she knew was on the brink of his tongue.

"Ow!"  All eyes turned on Josh as he stuttered through an explanation.  "I, well…  I hit my knee against the table," he finished lamely, glaring at Donna.  "What the hell was that for?" he whispered fiercely in her ear, once everyone turned their attention back to a still blushing CJ.

"To stop you from being you," she smiled sweetly.  Josh gave her a petulant look to show he wasn't amused. 

"I guess I should go next.  Well, first, I'm thankful that the Idiot Twins here, managed to stay out of trouble--"

A chorus of "Hey!" interrupted CJ as both Sam and Josh housed looks usually held by four year old boys being told off for stealing candy.

"More importantly though," she continued, raising her glass to toast, "I'm thankful for second chances and four more years."

"Me now," Donna grinned, "First, I would like to thank Josh for the use of his kitchen—and while were at it, why _do_ you have such a well equipped kitchen?  That kitchens a work of art Josh, and you don't cook."

"Well, I'm gonna have a wife someday," he shrugged.  A comment which had Donna, and CJ picking straws to decide who would get to smack him over the head, in the end, deciding that his comment was stupid enough to merit a smacking from the both of them.

"I'm also thankful for everyone here, I don't know what I'd do without you guys in my life, who knows where each of us will be in four years time, so I'm thankful that we have today," Donna finished, blushing a little at the smiling faces agreeing with her.

"I guess it's my turn now," Josh mock sighed, "I'm thankful for a lot of things, but most importantly, I'm thankful for the real thing finding me, for inspiring me to work endless hours, and for the excitement I feel walking into that building everyday."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted, "The real thing."  No one noticed as Josh intently gazed at Donna while whispering into her ear, "I'm thankful for the real thing not bringing me coffee."

*

"Hey Josh, don't you hear your phone ringing?" Sam asked walking back into the dining room with another bottle of wine.

"I'll get it," Donna sighed, realising that Josh was not about to let up on his battle with Ainsley over who should get the bigger piece of pie.

"Hello?"

"Donna dear?  It's Rachel."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Rachel," Donna smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm fine dear, Europe's quite charming this time of year.  Did you get my Chanukah presents for Joshua?"

"Yes, they're at my apartment right now."

"Good.  So how's the Thanksgiving feast?  All the food disappeared yet?  And more importantly, was my son the gracious host?"

"Well, he was doing alright until a few moments ago, but for the past five minutes, he's been arguing with Ainsley over who should get the bigger piece of pie," Donna said, trying to control her laughter.  Josh was in lawyer mode and not ready to give up, despite the fact that the piece of pie in question, was already on Ainsley's plate, with a healthy helping of whipped cream to boot.  "He misses you very much though," she said after a moment, "I don't think he likes being away from his family, from you during the holidays."

"I miss him too," Rachel sighed.  Her voice took on a happier note as she added, "But I think that while he may miss me, he does have his family with him and most importantly, he has the one thing that he could not live without by his side, so, I think he'll be fine

Donna blushed reading Rachel's tone and it's implications.

"So, Josh is arguing with Ainsley.  Isn't that Sam's republican woman?"

Her earlier control lost, Donna burst out laughing.  "I suppose based on tonight's behaviour, that would be an apt description."

"Is that so.  Would you put my son on dear?"

"Sure, one second," she said into the phone.  Once she called Josh over, Donna returned to Rachel.  "He's just coming over.  Have a happy Thanksgiving and a happy Chanukah, Rachel."

"You too dear."

Reaching the phone, Josh asked, "Who is it?"

"Your mother," Donna's retreating figure told him.

"Hey mom."

"Joshua, should you really be fighting with your guests?"

"What?"

"Ainsley.  You should be a gentleman and give her the bigger slice."

"It's not really an issue anymore mom," he said, watching Ainsley devour his piece of pie with a triumphant grin.  "And really, you call all the way from—where are you right now?"

"Aunt Marta's house."

"Fine, you're calling all the way from France to ask if I'm being a good host?  No, 'Joshua, how are you my son?' or your prerequisite, 'Josh, when am I going to get my grandchildren?'"

"You're not working on my grandchildren already, Joshua?" Rachel asked with the right amount of guile to make Josh blush.  CJ, watching Josh intently, gave him a curious look; she raised her eyebrow in question, to which Josh shrugged and rolled his eyes.  A gesture, in conjunction with Josh talking to his mother, CJ recognised as the 'When Will You Get Married And Give Me Grandkids' speech.

"Mom…"

"Ok, fine, how are you my dear?"

"Good actually, now that you asked."

"And Sam, CJ?  How is everyone else?"

"They're good too mom.  How are you?  Any plans to come home soon?"

"Well, if you gave me an incentive, like say grandchildren or a daughter-in-law, I'd be on the next plane back."

"Gee mom, don't try and be subtle will you," Josh quipped.  He then quickly started talking, in the hopes of distracting his mother.  "So, I have yet to receive my presents you know."

"That's because it's not Chanukah yet.  Donna will give you your presents in due time."

"Donna?"

"Yes, Josh."

"Why would Donna have my presents?"

"Because Joshua, you, my dear, were always an impatient child, and as a man that tendency of yours has yet to change.  Now, Donna has your Chanukah gifts and I've instructed her to only give you one per night."

"Mom! I'm a grown man."  Josh heard snickers from across the room and glared in response. 

"I never said you weren't honey, but you're also a child at heart, and patience has never been a virtue of yours.  No bothering Donna for more than one gift," Rachel said in a stern voice.

"Mom, despite your lack of faith, I can too be patient, I won't bother her."

Josh received silence from the other end of the phone until finally he relented, "Ok, I would, but come on," he whined, "She has my presents!"

"All the more reason to be nice to her dear."  Josh knew, without being able to see his mother, the mischievous look she had, and how much fun she was having by the tone of her voice.

"Mom, trust me on this, I have never been more nice to her," Josh said in a low voice with a smile.  "But you don't know her like I do ma, she's gonna hold this over me, demanding a raise or a trip to Hawaii--"

"Well, I must say, Hawaii is a great place for a honeymoon."

"Ma."  Anyone watching Josh at that moment would have not been able to miss the beet red colour his face took on, which it turns out, CJ and Sam were noting with great interest.  CJ's inquisitive glance before, turned into an outright question.

"You know what mom, CJ and Sam are eve's dropping," he said loud enough for them to hear, "So I'm gonna go into the bedroom."  After shutting his bedroom door, he asked, "Where were we?"

"I was about to tell you to relax Joshua, she'll give the presents to you when you behave."

"I always behave Mom," he said with a note of indignation.

"Well, you can behave and share your presents with her--"

"But mom…" he protested half-heartedly.

"Donna is family, Joshua," she said with an excitement in her voice that Josh couldn't help but smile at, "Share your gifts with her.  And trust me, there's a certain gift that you will not be able to truly appreciate unless you share.  So be good."

"I am mom," Josh said seriously, "At least, I'm trying."

"I know," Rachel said lovingly, "And I also know that she appreciates it.  I'll see you soon Josh, and remember, if you want to tell me that I can expect grandchildren--"

"Mom, would you—I'm working on it."

"I love you dear."

"Love you too Mom."

*

"So, Donna," CJ started, "Any idea why Josh kept resembling a tomato during that entire conversation?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "I've never seen Josh turn so many shades of red before.  What was that about?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because," Sam shrugged.

CJ, ever the astute one, decided to question Donna on another point.  "Why do you have his gifts?"

"What?"

"A moment ago, Josh shrieked 'she has my presents,' and since your name was mentioned in the conversation, I'm assuming you are that she."  CJ's expression seemed to be hovering between stern and amused, Donna couldn't tell.  "So why do have his gifts?"

"Josh is a baby," Donna replied, "Rachel knew that he wouldn't last if she shipped his gifts to him, so she sent them to me.  I have to give him a gift a day."

Sam snickered, "You're gonna torture him, aren't you?"

"Now why would I do that, Sam?"  Donna grinned.

"Because, you like playing with him, much as we all do," he answered.

"Do you know what the gifts are?" Ainsley asked.

"No," Donna lied, "All the gifts were wrapped before they were shipped," she added.  CJ, however, was not convinced, but just as she was about to interrogate Donna, Josh entered the room.

"So, Josh, how is your mother?"  The question came from Danny, who was amused to note that Josh's face had yet to lose the blush.

"She's good," Josh answered taking his seat at the table.

"What did she say?"

"She wanted me to she my gifts," Josh said without thinking.  Donna winced once she realised what he had just said, there was no way that CJ would let that go, Donna didn't think CJ seem convinced earlier that she didn't know what the gifts were.

"How about we clear the table?" she said in hopes of avoiding CJ's questions.

"Sure, we'll help," Ainsley said, volunteering herself and Sam for the job.  "In fact, why don't you relax Donna, you prepared the meal, it's only fair that we clean up."  Josh grinned as Sam looked around like a lost little puppy, sputtering at having been volunteered.  "Come on Sam, pick up the plates," Ainsley instructed.

CJ was stopped from saying anything as Danny held her hand and asked, "So, how is Gail these days?"

CJ rolled her eyes and said, "I'll clear the bowls."

*

"You have my stuff!" Josh accused once everyone else was busy in the kitchen.

"I know," Donna grinned.

"You know, you won't be able to hold them to ransom," Josh said with an authoritative look.

"And, pray tell, Joshua, what are you going to do if I don't give them to you?" she asked moving backwards toward his bedroom.

"Josh followed her lead, smiling he said, "I have my ways Donnatella."

"Really?"

"Yes, really.  And why Donna, are you trying to seduce me, leading me into my bedroom to have your way with me?" he asked, smirking.  "Cause, I gotta tell you, that's one way of distracting me from trying to find out what my presents are.  A very good way I might add."

"No you idiot," Donna laughed, rolling her eyes, "I'm going in there to find your stash of 'girly' DVD's."

*

"Where did Josh and Donna go?" CJ asked as she entered the living room again.  The kitchen seemed like a hotspot for foreplay as Sam and Ainsley kept throwing each other looks and giggling like they had a saucy secret, only CJ knew exactly what was on their minds.  The amount of innuendo Ainsley had crammed into her fight with Sam about who's soup was the best, had CJ wondering whether Ainsley really was a Republican, and left Sam grinning in anticipation.

"Maybe they've gone for a quick romp in Josh's bedroom," Danny joked.

"First, that's not remotely funny.  Second, 'romp,' Danny?"

"It's a perfectly valid word.  And what, you don't like the idea of Josh and Donna?"

"I never said that."

"You did a good job of implying it," he argued.  "It's not like he's the Press Secretary and she's a reporter."

"No, he's the Deputy Chief of Staff and she's his assistant."

"Something that may have been a problem during the campaign, or even during the last four years, but not anymore."

"I know," she said with a smile.  She was interrupted from talking further by a loud giggle, and Ainsley's shrieking protests about… whipped cream?  "Are they…?"  CJ trailed off.

"I think they are."

*

"So, I hear you still have a thing for me," Danny said, his expression smug.

"I've never had a 'thing' for you," CJ answered casually.  "You, on the other hand, had a huge thing for me."

"I never denied it."

"Just so were clear on that."

"Although you're wrong about one thing."

"And that would be…"

"The past tense."

"Could you not speak in riddles for once?"

"I thought I was pretty clear there."

"You would."

"You said I _had_ a thing for you.  That would imply that I no longer do, which you know, wouldn't be true."

"Danny," CJ blushed.

"I believe you left me with the promise of a kiss once, which you never actually delivered on."

"I did no such thing."

"I read between the lines."

"So, I guess you want that kiss now?"

*

"Hey, where were you guys?" CJ asked.

"In my bedroom," Josh answered, noticing CJ's flushed face.

To CJ's curious look, Donna added, "Josh keeps his 'girly' DVD's in there--"

"Donna!" Josh shrieked.

"Its so that you won't know he has them, so you know, you can't mock him."

"And you know there in there because…?"

"I talk to his mother," she shrugged, while Josh muttered, "Which is something we'll surely be changing."

"Well, I need to be heading back to my hotel.  You know, early starts and all," Danny said rather quickly, standing up and walking toward the door.

"Bye," CJ said without looking back at him.

"I don't have a car."

"I'll call you a cab," Donna said, walking back into Josh's bedroom to retrieve the phone.

"Or you know, CJ could give me a ride."

"No."

"CJ."

"Shut up fish boy."

"The hotel is on the way to your place."

"It's really not," Josh piped up, amused at the scene before him.  If he didn't know any better, he would think it seemed rehearsed.  It looked as if Josh partaking in their play wasn't scripted, as both CJ and Danny seemed at a loss for words.  Josh decided to help them along, "But you know CJ, it's Thanksgiving, taxi's aren't usually that easy to get a hold off, so maybe you should give the poor guy a ride."

Danny grinned, and CJ realising the opening, took it, but still holding the pretence, said, "Fine, but you owe me fish boy."

"Not a problem, how would you like your payment?"

CJ hit him over the head as Josh handed them their coats and walked them out.  He opened the door and watched the two almost run to CJ's car, grining he muttered, "Now, where the hell are Sam and Ainsley?"

*

To be continued in part five.


	5. V

**A** **Reason** **to** **Give** **Thanks**

**Chapter** **5** **by** **Yana**

**For** **disclaimers,** **notes,** **and** **authors,** **see** **part** **one**.

*  
  
Josh shut the door, snickering to himself.  For a woman who had been threatening bodily harm to him mere hours earlier for inviting Danny, CJ certainly seemed eager to spend time with the reporter.  
  
As he wandered into the living room, he was distracted by a quick motion on the couch. A motion that may or may not have been his best friend and a blonde Republican sex kitten springing away from each other guiltily.

"Hey!"  Ainsley jumped off the couch, breathless.  "I better get going.  It's getting late."  
  
Josh hid a smile.  "Well, it's only five, but if you need to leave..."   
  
"I do," Ainsley said, trying to look apologetic.  "I'm sorry.  But thank you very much for having me over.  I had a great time, and the food was wonderful."

"Well, the next time my assistant gets the urge to take over my kitchen, I'll be sure to let you know."  
  
Ainsley smiled then, genuinely.  "Please tell her I enjoyed it.  It made being away from home easier."

"That's good," Josh said sincerely.  
  
She barely glanced at Sam as she left, attempting to call out from the door offhandedly, "Bye, Sam.  See you at work!"  
  
Josh grinned as he shut the door behind her.  "So, Sam…"   
  
Sam sprang up off the couch.  "You know what?  I hate to leave Donna with all these dishes, but I really have to go too."

"Things to do, people to see?" Josh asked, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Something like that."  
  
"Okay."  Josh gave him a knowing look, which Sam missed completely.  
  
Sam shrugged on his coat.  "Tell Donna she should take over your kitchen more often.  She did a great job."

"I helped!  I nearly lost a finger peeling those carrots!"

"You did a good job.  No blood in the vegetables means you did a good job," Sam acknowledged.  
  
Josh threw him a mock glare.  "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."  
  


Donna emerged from Josh's bedroom just as the door closed behind Sam.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hey," Josh responded, smirking.  "I'm supposed to tell you that your cooking was wonderful."   
  
"Sam and Ainsley left?'   
  
"Oh, yeah."   
  
Her eyes widened.  "Together?"   
  
"They left separately, but I bet she was waiting for him in the parking lot."  
  
Donna grinned.  "I'm not surprised.  When they cleared the table after dessert they hung around in the kitchen for a suspiciously long time.  Plus I think Ainsley had some whipped cream behind her ear when they came out.  I can't be sure."   
  
Josh shuddered.  "Republicans.  Never turn your back on them, Donna, they're clever."  
  
She grinned.  "Haven't turned my back on one yet."  
  
He started towards her, returning her smile.  "True, and that's something we'll need to discuss."  
  
She snickered and retreated towards the kitchen.  "Just let me finish cleaning up."  
  
Donna began work on the kitchen methodically, scraping all the leftovers into containers and stacking them neatly in Josh's now nearly empty fridge.  Josh brought the rest of the cups and plates in from the table and together they loaded the dishwasher.  
  
She was rinsing her hands when he leaned up against the counter beside her.  "I never got any dessert," he complained.

"You were on the phone," Donna said reasonably.

"Donna...  I wanted pie..." he whined.

"I didn't get any either," she pointed out.  "What with you inviting Danny, there wasn't enough for both of us."

"It's all gone?"

"There's one piece left," she sighed, opening the fridge.  "Here."  She shoved the plastic container into his hands.  
  
He opened it.  "That's it?  Where's the whipped cream?"

"There's a little still in there, see?"  Donna nudged the slice with her finger and he saw the white fluffy cream pasted along one side.

"Excellent."  He grabbed a fork and headed for the couch.  The sun was almost gone, so the living room was getting dark.  He reached over and turned on one of the lamps beside him.

"Hey!"  She followed him into the living room.  "I wanted some of that!"   
  
He put a protective arm around the container.  "You can't have any, Ms. I-Never-Say-No-To-Republicans."  
  
She laughed out loud and sank down onto the couch beside him.  "It was just the one time," she mock protested, tugging the side of the container.  
  
He tugged back.  "Two."

"Two?  You absolutely cannot count--"   
  
"I can and I will," he said firmly, putting another bite of pie in his mouth with one hand while keeping a firm grip on the container with the other.  
  
She stuck her finger into the container and came up with a blob of whipped cream.  She waggled it in his face threateningly.  
  
He grinned.  "Well, if you're going to feed me..." He lunged forward as if to capture her finger in his mouth but she moved it away, drawing a straight line of whipped cream up his nose to his forehead.

"Donna," he complained.

"I want some pie, Josh."

"You just spread it all over my face!"   
  
"It's not all over your face, Josh, it's right here."  She leaned in, tracing the line of whipped cream with her finger.  
  
His smile suddenly changed.  "And you're going to clean it off?"  
  
She leaned in closer, her breath warming his cheek.  "Yeah."  Her tongue flicked out and swiped his nose, then slowly lapped upwards, cleaning off the sweet trail.  
  
He gave a little moan of pleasure.  "Donna..."  
  
She took advantage of his relaxed state to whip the pie container out of his hands.

"Hey!"

"You snooze, you lose," she said playfully, shouldering him away while she grabbed a bite.  "Mmm.  This is soooo good."  
  
He pounced on her then, pinning her down on the couch.  "That was a dirty trick."  
  
She let him take the pie container away from her and set it on the coffee table.  Winding her arms around his neck she said, "I learned from the best."  
  
He leaned down then and did what he'd been dying to do all day.  He kissed her.  
  
She responded as she always did, with an honest passion that took his breath away.

"Do you think anyone suspected?" she asked, when they finally came up for air.

"It was a tight moment there when you knew where the saffron was, and that Mom had given you my presents, but..."

"Nothing that can't be written off as devotion from an intelligent, competent, loyal, efficient..."   
  
"Republican-loving," he added.

"Hey!"  
  
He grinned.   
  
Softly, she said, "You know..."

"I know," he said firmly.  "I know."  
  
She stretched up and kissed him again and he took some time to savor the feel of her lips on his.  Whenever a day went by that he couldn't kiss her, a tiny part of him doubted that any of this was real.  
  
Finally they broke apart and he pulled her back up, settling her onto the couch next to him while he fed them both pie.

"There isn't very much whipped cream," he observed.

"I have this feeling Sam and Ainsley are to blame for that."

"That's pretty inconsiderate of them."  
  
Donna grinned.  "It's okay.  I got a can as well as the real stuff."

"I thought you said that canned whip cream was an abomination against nature."

"But it's more portable and less messy."  
  
He grinned.  "I can live with that," he decided, right before she kissed him again.  
  


*  
  
Josh wasted no time deepening the kiss, letting his hands wander over her curves until they came to rest cupping her breasts.  He squeezed them lightly and she moaned, her hands flying to his hips to pull him closer.

"I think it's time for dessert," he murmured.

"We really should burn off some of those extra calories," she agreed playfully.  "Otherwise, we're just going to fall asleep here."   
  
"Donna, believe me when I tell you I'm not about to fall asleep."  He began feathering kisses down the side of her neck, pulling her shirt to the side to get access to her collarbone.  
  
She pulled away and grinned.  "Prove it."  
  
He regarded her for a moment, almost incredulous, then said, "Fine."  Standing, he pulled her up too, then swept her into his arms, honeymoon style, walking them toward his bedroom.

*   
  
"So," he began a while later, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Mmm?"  
  
He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You have my presents."  
  
He could feel her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter as she said, "True."  
  


"I want them."  He blew a little stream of air against her earlobe.  
  


"That tickles!"  
  
He did it again and she couldn't stop from giggling.  "Presents," he repeated.  
  


"One a night, Josh.  That's what your Mom said."

"So we won't tell her.  Where are they?"

"We are going to abide by her rules," Donna said firmly.  
  


"She said I should share one of them with you," he tried.  
  
Donna frowned and looked up at him.  "With me?"  In her mind she ran through the list of gifts his mother had told her about when she shipped the box.  Suddenly, realization dawned on her face.  The quilt from the house in Connecticut.  Handmade, given to his parents on their wedding day.  She blushed.  
  


"Ah ha!"  
  


"What?"  
  


"You know what she got me!"  
  


"Josh…"  
  


"Don't bother trying to deny it," he reached over and turned on the other side lamp, shedding more light on the room, "you're blushing."  
  


"Josh, it's nothing like that."  
  


"What is it?  You might as well tell me now..."  
  


"I'm not saying a word," she declared.  
  
He tightened his grip on her waist and blew in her ear again.  
  


"Josh!" she laughed, squirming.   
  
"I'm going to...oh no…" He had a sudden thought and winced.  
  


"What?"  
  


"She didn't get me smiley-face boxers or anything, did she?"  
  


"What?"   
  
"She usually buys me clothes.  That wasn't what she was talking about me sharing with you..."  
  
"No!"  Donna said hastily.  "Nothing like that."  
  


"She bought me clothes, though, right?"  
  


"Josh..."  
  


"You don't have to answer. I know she did."   
  


"Fine."   
  


He pressed his lips against her hair.  "Will you come over tomorrow night?"  
  


"For Chanukah?"  
  
He kissed his way down to her lips.  "That too," he said when they broke apart for air.  
  
She smiled.  "Of course."  
  


"And you'll bring the gifts..."  
  


"Gift."  
  


"Donna!"   
  


"One a night, Josh."  
  


"Fine.  Will you at least bring the gift I can share with you?"  
  


"Josh..."  
  


"I know you know which one it is.  Don't bother to deny it."  
  
She snuggled up against him and looked into his eyes.  "You don't want to save the best for last?" she teased.  
  
He smiled down at the beautiful, amazing woman in his arms.  "I want to start sharing it with you right away," he said softly.  
  
Her smile changed then, replaced by the emotional look she always gave him when he said something right.  "Okay," she said.  
  
Their lips met again, softly at first, and slowly they expressed with their mouths what they couldn't with words.  
  
Eventually they pulled apart and just gazed at each other.  Suddenly he grinned and tackled her so that she landed underneath him again.  
  


"Now.  About the rest of these presents..."  
  
"Josh!"  
  
He let his fingers dance along her ribs, tickling her.  "I'm not going to stop until I get the rest of them out of you."  
  
She grabbed at his hands, laughing and squirming.  "Do your best."  
  
He was grinning again as he leaned down to kiss her.  "I intend to."  
  
  
**The** **End.**


End file.
